


While the Cat's Away...

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome, trans Uri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: With Veronyka safely whisked away to the house, Jack's evening can continue as planned. Jack belongs to uglyjackal.





	While the Cat's Away...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyJackal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/gifts).

Jack felt himself relax as soon as the aether settled back down following Veronyka's teleportation out of the apartment along with Zelda.

"I never thought I'd have to get my best friend to rescue me from a child," said Jack.

"Methinks thine child doth need her own lodgings," said Uri, approaching Jack from where he'd been watching the aether dissipate back into the background flow again. Nerd. Jack loved him for it, though.

"I'm working on it," said Jack. "Can't have her interrupting us. But I guess it could've been worse."

"You're right, it could have been," said Cid, sliding his hand down Jack's side. "Like that time we had Uri tied to the bedposts and took it in turns seeing who could make him scream the loudest."

"Pray doth not remindeth me," Uri muttered, a blush creeping over his delicate features.

"I think I won that time," said Jack. Cid snorted.

"I thought that was me," said Cid. He turned to their elezen boyfriend. "Who did win, Uri?"

"I cannot recall," Uri mumbled, his hair falling over his face. Jack laughed, taking Cid's hand away from his side and lifting it to his lips to kiss the back of it. And give a gentle warning nibble.

"Well, I'm glad we won't have to worry about making noise now," said Jack. "Where were we?"

"I believe you said you'd make me pay for teasing you," said Cid, grinning at him. Jack grinned lazily back at him, showing his teeth.

"That's right," Jack purred, tugging Cid towards the bed. "You too, Uri."

"Whyfore am I being punished?" Uri asked as he followed Jack.

"You know why," said Jack, his green eye darkening as he took in the sight of his disheveled boyfriend. Well, they were all disheveled, but Uri just somehow wore it better. Or so Jack thought, anyway.

To say that they picked up where they left off would be a lie, because Jack wasn't the one on his back this time. Not that he would've stayed that way for long, usually easily able to flip Cid over and fuck his boyfriend until the engineer was leaving fingernail marks in his skin and loud moans in the air. There was also the small fact that they had to rekindle the heat from before after their little interruption. Not that that was particularly hard to do, either, with Uri's fingers working to divest Jack of his pants and underwear and Cid kissing his way up Jack's neck to his lips, his fingers smoothing over Jack's ears and hair. Jack bucked his hips with a growl of pleasure as Uri's hand brushed his cock, which was still hard from earlier. A little more sensitive now, too.

"Please tell me one of you got the lube," said Jack, really not wanting Uri's hands to leave his cock. Uri was just so good at this, especially when he moved away a little to pull Jack's pants and underwear off and stroke his tongue up the length of Jack's cock. Jack moaned, his fingers curling in Uri's hair as he moved his hips up.

"Doth this not counteth?" Uri asked, continuing his lazy, languid strokes. Jack shuddered.

"Okay, so it's better than machinery lubricant but no," said Jack. Cid laughed.

"I was joking when I said that," said Cid. "But I'm guessing that means it's me then, huh?"

"I did say I was going to get you back for teasing me earlier," said Jack. Cid grinned, grey eyes darkening with desire.

"Why do you think I did it?" Cid asked, producing a tube of lube from his pocket.

"I love how smart you are," said Jack. "Both of you."

As he spoke, Jack took the lube from Cid, setting it aside for the moment as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, nudging Uri aside for a moment. Uri frowned, licking his lips, but let his boyfriends embrace as Jack lowered himself down on top of Cid, pressing him to the mattress as their kiss grew from just lips to tongue and panting breaths. Cid removed his top, arching his back to remove it properly, and moaned as Jack's fingers skimmed the curve of his spine. Jack grinned down at him, giving a raspy purr before ducking his head to plant a kiss with teeth on Cid's neck. His hands moved again, then, dropping to unfasten Cid's pants before removing both them and the underwear, Cid arching his hips, his cock bobbing with the movement.

Uri licked his lips at the movement but it was his hand that wrapped around Cid's cock and began to tug, the burlier man moaning and arching his hips up at the touch.

"Good boy," Jack purred at Uri, delight gleaming in his eye as Cid writhed beneath him. While Uri kept Cid occupied, Jack reached for the lube, pouring some into his hand and dipping his fingers into it before tracing a lube-slicked finger around the rim of Cid's asshole. Cid arched his hips up again, spreading his legs a little wider, gasping in delight at the touch. Uri, to his credit, needed no prompting to continue tugging his hand along the length of Cid's cock, giving a twist every so often, his cheeks flushed with desire. Jack lanced at his boyfriend, licking his lips at the scent of wetness. If he wasn't so busy, he'd tend to his other boyfriend's needs, too.

"Might I pleasure mineself?" Uri asked, glancing uncertainly from Jack to Cid. Jack nodded, as did Cid after another arch of his back and moan. Uri groaned in delight as he removed his hand from Cid's cock and instead reached a hand down to the dampness between his thighs, his body jolting as he touched the tender nub. How he wished that they were Jack's fingers, or Cid's, but he knew that that could come later. And he could always pretend, his fingers trying to match the pace and movements of Jack's as Jack fingered Cid open wide enough to comfortably accept his girth.

But even then, it was a moment or two before Cid was comfortable enough for Jack to move in him, giving a nod as his signal. By that time, Uri had divested himself of his clothes, cheeks flushed as he bit his lip. Jack noticed, though, as he began to thrust in Cid, just gently at first.

"Sit on his face," said Jack, Cid glancing at his boyfriend and licking his lips. The motion sent a shiver of delight through Uri, who moved to straddle Cid's face. The feel of Cid's breath on his mound made him shiver with anticipation, and then Cid's tongue gently brushed the folds, making Uri cry out and dig fingernails into Cid's chest. Cid hissed.

"Oh, calmeth thyself, thine am not the one with claws," said Uri. And then he yelped as Cid applied the gentlest brush of teeth to his folds, followed by languid strokes of his tongue. Uri whimpered, bowing his head forward. He glanced up and saw Jack looking at him, still buried deep inside his boyfriend.

The kiss seemed to be a mutual agreement, both men leaning forward to meet in the middle for a moment as their tongues twined together. Jack cupped Uri's face in his hands, thumbs gently tracing his cheeks, and Uri gave a moan of pleasure that Cid saw the direct results of. But that was all the prompting Cid needed to grip Uri's ass and pull him down, Uri giving a yelp as he was pulled away from his boyfriend. But the pleasure made up for it as Cid's tongue went to work, delving in deep and doing things that fingers alone just couldn't quite manage.

"Cid," Uri moaned, shuddering as his fingernails sunk deeper into his boyfriend's chest. Jack grinned at him, drawing his hips back to thrust in deeper. The movement jostled Uri, Cid's tongue going in deeper even as he moaned.

"I hope you can hold on," said Jack as Cid bucked his hips for more.

"Watcheth me," Uri muttered, eyes gleaming with delight. And, as Jack continued fucking Cid while Cid continued to bring pleasure to Uri, Uri did hold on, mostly using his fingernails but also unafraid to move his hips a little with the movement.

Even with Jack being a little rougher than usual to 'punish' Cid for the teasing earlier, Uri still managed to match the rhythm, though his thighs felt like jelly and his legs trembled as Cid helped him reach his peak. Uri only moaned louder, though, and grabbed hold of Cid's bicep for balance as his body shuddered with orgasm. And then Cid's tongue just kept going, bringing Uri over the edge again a few more times before Uri finally managed to reach forward and grab hold of Cid's cock again, stroking it as he had before.

"Oh fuck, finally," Cid moaned, bucking his hips up. Jack was the one who initiated the kiss this time, brushing his lips against Uri's before their lips and tongues came together with more fervor, Uri moaning into Jack's mouth as Cid pulled him back to plunge his tongue back in deeper. Now Uri moaned louder, grinding his hips down onto Cid's face and panting as another orgasm rippled through him. Cid's tongue tenderly rolling over the nub made Uri want to bury his face in Cid's thigh and bite down, but he resisted, waiting for Jack to find his rhythm again. When he did, Uri wrapped his hand around Cid's cock again, squeezing as he stroked it a little faster than before. Part of Uri wondered what brought Cid over the edge, his hand or Jack fucking him and hitting the right spot, but the rest of him didn't care. All he cared about was licking the cum from his fingers slowly and languidly while Jack stared at him, eye darker than usual.

A few more thrusts was all it took to finish Jack off, buried deep inside Cid as he sank his teeth into Uri's shoulder. Uri moaned, shuddering in delight, moving further up Cid's body. Jack took Uri into his arms, kissing him for a few moments before Uri moved to the side so that Jack could give Cid post-sex kisses and snuggles.

"That was worth teasing you, I think," said Cid, stroking his hand over Jack's ear and hair. Jack kissed his cheek before nuzzling his face into the crook of Cid's neck.

"It was going to be rougher but I didn't want to hurt Uri," said Jack.

"Thine am not the fragile flowerth thy seem to think I am," Uri muttered.

"Yeah you are," said Jack. "And that's why we cherish you so much. C'mere." Uri continued to pout for a moment, feigning hurt, before accepting Jack's invitation to snuggle into his side.

This, Jack reflected as he lay on his back with a boyfriend in each arm, was exactly the way he'd intended to spend the evening. Even when Cid managed to wriggle out and padded over to the bathroom to retrieve a damp cloth and bowl of water.

"By the way, Uri, you need more bath products," said Cid as he began cleaning the mess of himself before moving onto the other two.

"And why, pray tell, is that?" Uri asked.

"Can we not talk about my daughter while we're naked after fucking?" Jack asked. Cid snorted while Uri pouted and playfully elbowed Jack's side. Jack laughed, though, simply pleased to be in their company. Life could be strangely good when he opened his heart to it.


End file.
